1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to a light emitting display device capable of decreasing in thickness, and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device emits light by electrically exciting a fluorescent organic compound. Such organic light emitting display device is attracting attention as a next-generation of display device since it is driven at a low voltage and easily manufactured in small and slim scales, and also has a wide viewing angle, short response time, etc.
An organic light emitting display device includes a first substrate; at least one organic light emitting diode deposited on the first substrate; a second substrate coupled to the first substrate to encapsulate the organic light emitting diode; and a sealant for coupling the first substrate to the second substrate.
The second substrate has the form of a cavity having grooves formed therein, thereby spacing the first substrate and the second substrate from each other. An inner surface of the second substrate is spaced apart from the first substrate due to a stepped part formed on the outside of the second substrate, and therefore the distance therebetween becomes further. Accordingly, the overall thickness of the organic light emitting display device is increased. To form the cavity-shaped second substrate, grooves are formed on a flat glass using an etching solution (HF), which causes increases in fabrication cost and processing time. The embodiments described herein overcome the problems described above as well as provide additional advantages.